The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Mains electricity is a type of electric power supply. A mains voltage signal is distributed and used to power various systems and devices that require power, e.g., lighting devices, portable appliances, and networked nodes including multimedia home networking nodes. A mains voltage signal is also commonly referred to as a line voltage or as a domestic mains signal.
A zero crossing detector, which detects zero crossing points of the mains voltage signal, is typically used to synchronize other voltage signals with the mains voltage signal. This synchronization of the mains voltage allows for synchronized communications among and/or between the circuits in a network.